plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombopolis Apocalypse!
Zombopolis Apocalypse! is the eighth mission for the plant side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing zombie hero in this mission is . This mission also features Neptuna and Electric Boogaloo as opposing zombie heroes. Plot Super Brainz attempts to bring fame to himself by giving out newspapers about how brains are good and how plants are bad. He also replaces the mayor's statue with a statue of himself, infuriating Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Spudow, and Grass Knuckles. Once Super Brainz is distracted, all of them ambush Super Brainz, winning the battle. Super Brainz then flees as an alter ego. Levels Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle }} This boss fight can be hard, as Super Brainz will have a deck consisting of many gravestones, such as Stealthy Imps, Smelly Zombies, Pogo Bouncers, and Surprise Gargantuars, on top of Brain Vendors. You should try to defeat Super Brainz as fast as you can or he will swarm the battlefield with gravestones. Decks Encounter Battle can easily remove them. |Card3 = Mini-Ninja |Quantity3 = 4 |Card7 = Fun-Dead Raiser |Quantity7 = 3 |Card1 = Cardboard Robot Zombie |Quantity1 = 4 |Card2 = Imp |Quantity2 = 4 |Card5 = Hot Dog Imp |Quantity5 = 4 |Card10 = Pogo Bouncer |Quantity10 = 4 |Card6 = Brain Vendor |Quantity6 = 3 |Card9 = Swashbuckler Zombie |Quantity9 = 4 |Card8 = Smelly Zombie |Quantity8 = 4 |Card4 = Fishy Imp |Quantity4 = 4}} Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) , both of which are useful in this deck. |Card1 = Backup Dancer |Quantity1 = 4 |Card7 = Pied Piper |Quantity7 = 4 |Card11 = B-flat |Quantity11 = 2 |Card10 = Vitamin Z |Quantity10 = 3 |Card9 = Jester |Quantity9 = 3 |Card5 = Aerobics Instructor |Quantity5 = 4 |Card3 = Nibble |Quantity3 = 4 |Card4 = Unlife of the Party |Quantity4 = 4 |Card6 = Conga Zombie |Quantity6 = 4 |Card8 = Disco Zombie |Quantity8 = 4 |Card2 = Bungee Plumber |Quantity2 = 4}} Boss Battle and Surprise Gargantuar, both of which are very dangerous. A Guardian hero deck with Grave Busters is highly recommended. |Card9 = Stealthy Imp |Quantity9 = 3 |Card11 = Tomb Raiser Zombie |Quantity11 = 4 |Card7 = Kite Flyer |Quantity7 = 4 |Card4 = Lurch for Lunch |Quantity4 = 2 |Card12 = Surprise Gargantuar |Quantity12 = 3 |Card1 = Headstone Carver |Quantity1 = 2 |Card10 = Pogo Bouncer |Quantity10 = 3 |Card6 = Brain Vendor |Quantity6 = 4 |Card5 = Swashbuckler Zombie |Quantity5 = 3 |Card8 = Smelly Zombie |Quantity8 = 4 |Card3 = Fishy Imp |Quantity3 = 4 |Card2 = Imp |Quantity2 = 4}} Gallery IMG_0374-1-.png|Starting Comic SuperBrainzComic1.jpg|The comic strip when the player starts the mission SuperBrainzComic2.jpg|The comic strip that appears when the player starts the third level of the mission SuperBrainzComic3.jpg|The comic strip that appears when the player finishes the mission Zombopolis_Apocalypse_Locked_Map.png|Zombopolis Apocalypse!'s map locked Zombopolis_Apocalypse_Special_Gimmick_Announcement.jpg|Crazy Dave telling the player about the Boss Battle's special gimmick Old Zombopolis_Apocalypse!_starting_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player starts playing Zombopolis Apocalypse! for the first time (Pre 1.2.11) Zombopolis_Apocalypse!_middle_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player plays the third level of Zombopolis Apocalypse! for the first time (Pre 1.2.11) SuperBrainzThirdStrip.png|The comic strip that appears when the player wins the fifth level of Zombopolis Apocalypse! for the first time (Pre 1.2.11) Zombopolis_Apocalypse!_map.jpeg|Zombopolis Apocalypse!'s map in the 1.0 update Trivia *The location could be a nod to the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Herbal Assault map, Zombopolis. **However, this game was soft released before Zombopolis was included, so Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 could reference this game. *Before the 1.4.14 update, the drains in the gutters of the roads where the Heroes battle were glitched, going on top of the trucks instead of under them. *One of the buildings in the background has the word "Bowl" on it with a near a pin. This is a reference to the Wall-nut Bowling mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. **It could also reference the plant trick of the same name that is featured in this game. *In the start up screen of the game, the starting comic is different. It has a where Green Shadow should be. *The comic cover at the start of the mission parodies the comic book series Action Comics, specifically the issue that introduced Superman. This is the same with the final strip, where Super Brainz turns into what appears to be a zombie Clark Kent. *The car that Super Brainz lifts up in the starting comic looks like Penny, Crazy Dave’s time traveling machine from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Plant missions